


Home

by TheXtremeFangirl



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, fluffyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14380878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheXtremeFangirl/pseuds/TheXtremeFangirl
Summary: Fred helps Mary reach a long overdue realization.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I have more Frary fluffiness in my head so here it is.

He was waiting for her in the kitchen when she came down from talking to Archie. Her bags were packed and sitting next to the door, just waiting to be put into the car. She came to stand across from him on the other side of the counter, sighing and leaning against the structure. She looked worn and unhappy, and it was a look he’d never wanted to see on her.

“What’s wrong, Mare?” he asked, trying to read her expression.

“I don’t even recognize him anymore.” she answered softly. His brows furrowed, and he rested his palms on the granite countertop, still trying to get her to look him in the eye.

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t understand what’s changed in him. He was such a good kid, Fred, and I have never, ever seen him disrespect you like he did the other night. I never imagined he would just...not show up to something that was so important to you. I don’t get it, I don’t understand what happened to our son, and I hate myself for it.” Her voice was so filled with anguish, and it  _ pained _ him to hear her that way.

“It’s just a phase, he’ll snap out of it. Don’t worry too much.” he told her.

“But Fred, that’s just it. I do worry. Because I’m not here. I’m never here. I missed him becoming this person I don’t recognize, and even if this really is just a phase, I’ll miss him going back to the boy we raised. God, what kind of awful mother must I be to miss these things?” Fred stood up straight, marching around the counter to turn her around with his hands on her arms.

“Don’t you ever say that again.” Her back hit the edge of the counter gently, and she finally looked him in the eye. “You are the most amazing mother I’ve ever seen, and there is no one I’d rather have as the mother of my child.”

“Not even Hermione Lodge?” she challenged quietly. It wasn’t hostile, it wasn’t angry, it wasn’t even bitter. She’d known about his feelings for Hermione when she’d agreed to go out with him, and she’d known them ever since then. It wasn’t something she enjoyed, but she had learned to live with it over the years.

“No one.” he insisted. “Mary, I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t love you.”

“I know that.” she whispered, a tear slipping out of her eye without her even realizing it.

“ _ Do you _ ?” he asked, reaching up to swipe his thumb underneath her eye.

“You seemed happy with her last time I was here.”

“Is that why you didn’t stay longer last time? Is that why you’re leaving now?” She looked away, and he knew that was the reason. She really thought he would be happier with Hermione.

“I saw the way you looked at her, Fred, and the way she looked at you. At the homecoming dance, at their house, at the school. I’m not stupid.” She was still stubbornly staring in the direction of the cabinets, so he took hold of her head and gently forced her to look at him.

“I want you to listen to me, and you listen very carefully, okay?” he said. She took a small, shuddering breath, closing her eyes and nodding. “Mary Elizabeth Andrews, open your gorgeous damn eyes and listen to me.” She did open her eyes then, more out of shock than anything, staring at him.

“What?” she asked, her voice still not rising far above a whisper.

“You...are the most amazing woman I have ever met.” he began. “You are smart and feisty and loving and beautiful and sexy and badass. I loved you when I married you, damn it, and I love you now.” Her eyes went wide, and her mouth dropped open in a quiet gasp.

“Fred…”

“You don’t have to feel the same way, but for God’s sake, don’t leave if  _ Hermione Lodge _ is the reason. Stay for a little while longer.” Her eyes closed again, and another tear slipped down her cheek. Squeezing her eyes shut a little tighter, she took another shuddering breath and struggled to find her voice to reply.

“Let’s say, hypothetically, that I...maybe wanted to stay for….longer than a little while longer.” she bit her lip, a little nervous.

“Like...forever? Mare, do you wanna come back for good?” He tried to contain the hope that was quickly rising within him, but he was doing a  _ horrendous _ job of it. She cautiously slid her arms up around his neck, nodding slowly.

“Yeah. I...I wanna come home.” It was the first time she had admitted the words, even to herself, but she found that they were true. She desperately wanted to come home.

“Okay...let’s say hypothetically that I want you to come home more than I want to continue breathing…” He couldn’t say he had been expecting the kiss that followed those words leaving his mouth, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it either as he kissed the redhead in front of him back, still gently framing her face in his hands.

“I love you, Fred Andrews.” she breathed once they came up for air, one hand resting over one of his.

“I love you too Mare. Welcome home.”


End file.
